The Perfect Assassin
by destructivedoll
Summary: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best, but her mistake is due. Miroku is the cop that will is after her. Need inspirations, will post sometime soon! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Assassin **

Description: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best. Not only that but she is a famed thief. Well known as The Taiji she is the best of the best. Working for an unknown benefactor…she works in the dark of night. Miroku is a famous police chief and soon to be leading the investigation about her. When Sango is given a new job by her boss, to kill the young head of police, it poses to be a bit of a problem when she realizes she has fallen in love with the dashing young man.

Lili: Hi y'all

Mia: I can't believe we are writing yet another story…

Bree: Yeah, Lili, you need to stop coming up with so many ideas for us to write stories for…

Lili: Hey, its not my fault I have so much spare time…and besides if you think I come with to many ideas you need to look in my idea book…holds up small book filled with ideas

Bree: and if you know whats good for you, you will hand over that book soo we will not have to write a million chapters a day …hold out hand expectantly

Lili: never…it's mine…you can not have it hides the book…any whose…on with the show…

Bree: hand it over attacks

Mia: anyway as for the disclaimer… We do not own InuYasha and any similarities to real live events or stories are entirely coincidental…soo don't sue…not like you'll get anything…maybe 20 cents...

Prologue Surviving the assassin

Lightning flashed overhead as a girl worked, crouching at a portable laptop that was plugged in to a security system. Finishing disabling the mansions security system, she closed the laptop and slipping it into a bag, she hid it behind a nearby bush. How she hated this job, but what could she do, it was all thanks to her boss she was working this job at night.

She jumped silently into a tree, without rustling so much as a leaf. The man who was her job for tonight was a rich old man. She fingered her weapon for tonight. A simple gun. She was going for a clean death for the old man. He was going to die, hopefully, painlessly and quickly. She spotted the window where his room was. Leaping she landed on his windowsill. She opened the window quietly, effortlessly, quickly.

Jumping in to the mans bedroom, she looked around and quickly found his bed. She walked quietly over to his bed with the grace of a panther, and then stopped shocked. The old man sat awake as if waiting for her.

"I knew you would come for me sooner or later," looking up at her shadowed face, he couldn't make out any details, he continued, "I'm rich. I have no existing relatives. I'm ready."

The young woman was shocked.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," She apologized, shocking the old man, as she weekly raised her weapon as the full moon came out, bathing the room in soft, pure moonlight.

The last thing the man saw before he blacked out was a beautiful young woman, waist length brown hair flying about, tugging from her ponytail to be free, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes, with…tears glistening in them?

The young woman, Sango, wiped her eyes. She double checked to make sure she was wearing her gloves. And went to the bed where there was a pad and pen waiting her next to a phone. Lifting the pen she left her message, as blood soaked the bed where the man lay.

(Dear Police or detectives,

I apologize for killing this man. I can not help it, I have to.

Please forgive me.

Yours truly,

The Taiji,)

Ripping out the paper, she laid it on the bleeding man. Looking away from the dead man, sadly Sango dialed 9-1-1 and left the mouth piece in the dead mans hand. Leaping out of the window, she left the grounds only, pausing once to pick up her stuff.

The perfect assassin made one mistake that night. She forgot to check whether or not her victim was alive. And her mistake was a fatal one because…he lived. And he had seen her…enough to tell a lot of stuff about her…

To be continued…

Lili: 'k I kno that was not one of our better fanfictions…eh heh… but I like it and if u stick around it does get better. (dang only 450 words) eh heh

Mia: yes, my cookies to anyone who reviews. : D

Bree: yes, and my cookies (I can't bake) to those who don't review… and we are very much aware that the chapter is short…we can't help it and we will try to make the chapters longer.

Lili: (no u can't) the more reviews we get asking for us to continue this fanfict. The more likely we will continue it. : P

Mia: (Lili's right for once! Shocker!) We won't be able to update during Thanksgiving holiday, till Monday the … 28th …

Bree: (u guys r so harsh T.T) well we won't update till we get our lucky number of reviews … all we want is at least _3 _reviews…just **_3! _**

Thanks, and please R&R

\/dancingsilverwolf

\/A.K.A Lili, Mia, and Bree

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/ It is the little gray button that says review\/ (JUST CLICK IT…please) \/


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Assassin 

Description: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best. Not only that but she is a famed thief. Well known as The Taiji she is the best of the best. Working for an unknown benefactor…she works in the dark of night. Miroku is a top special agent and soon to be leading the investigation about her. When Sango is given a new job by her boss, to kill the young special agent, it poses to be a bit of a problem when she realizes she has fallen in love with the dashing young man.

Lili: Hello, to all our _remaining_ fans, if there are any left…

Bree: I'm sure we have few fans, right threatening glare

Mia: sighs --; Be nice, or we will lose the few fans we have left. Well anyway sorry about the wait. We try to write a lot, but what with the wedding, band, school and everything else. . It is getting to be too much. This was written in Lili's study hall and approved by us at lunch.

Lili: Well, DISCLAIMER TIME! We obviously do not own InuYasha, cause then we wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Duh… Well on with the story.

Chapter 1

Getting the Case

Special Agent Miroku Houshi, paced in his office. He had heard last night there had been another attack. He had also heard who had been attacked would come as a shock, but, no one would tell him who the victim was.

"Keh," came a voice from the door to his office, Miroku turned to see one of his Special Forces team members in the door way. "What do you want Special Agent Youki (L/N – We thought that would found better then Hanyou. XP)

The Silver-white haired man growled threatening, "Don't call me that, I know you're pissed that we are stuck here on a Saturday and no one will tell you whats going on, but don't take an attitude on me _Boss_."

"Sorry, Inuyasha, just a little testy. They only call us in on Saturdays if it is an emergency, so that makes me kind of nervous," Miroku said, stopping his pacing.

"Well," Inuyasha said, golden eyes back to normal, no threat visible in term, "Kagome wanted me to get you and have you come _relax_ with us in the Special Forces lounge…so…come on." Inuyasha walked out and Miroku sighed and followed.

Miroku was the leader of this particular Special Forces unit. He had a few agents under him, but, all in all they were a pretty chaotic unit. He had special agent InuYasha Youki, and expert on fighting skills, Special Agent Kagome Higurashi, an expert on Purification of demons and bargaining with criminals, Special Agent Sesshoumaru Youki, an expert in criminal physiology and computer technology, Rin Higurashi, the forensic scientist who helps tem with evidence on their cases, Myoga, the forensic medic (L/N Autopsy guy) and Shippo, Myouga's assistant.

When they made tit to the lounge, every one on his team was chatting in low tones, waiting for the news on who the victim was.

Finally after about an hour of waiting a man walked into the lounge, the director or head of the department, Inutaisho (L/N that's I.Y and Shessy's dad's name right?). He looked around and saw that everyone from Miroku's Special Forces unit was there. "The person attacked was our ex-director, whom I replaced when he retired. I'm sure some of you remember him," InuYasha said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean 'attacked'", Miroku asked, confused, "he was killed, was he not?"

NO, the shot missed his vitals, he is awake now, and in stable conditions and further more he may have gotten a glimpse of out assassin and the reason, I know you are all wondering I'm telling you this is because I am transferring this case over to your force. Kouga's group isn't doing a good enough job." InuYasha smirked at this and everyone else looked absolutely shocked.

"You do realize this may cause some tension in the office between Kouga's team and mine, right, sir, "Miroku questioned.

"Yes, but I need my best agents on the case, Had the victim died, this would have been the 24th hit this assassin has made in the past year. And Kouga has no evidence or any clues," was the directors reply as he walked out of the room leaving Miroku to deal with this team.

Miroku sighed, it was going to be a long day and he would have to call of his date tonight in order to deal with this case. "Shippo, Myoga, you two are free to go for now. I'll call you if we need you. Rin and Sesshoumaru go to the lab and see if you can find out about each of the victims and if they have anything in common. Kagome and Inuyasha, go the crime scene, take pictures and see if you can find anything. And I will be interviewing Mr. Taishi, the ex-director and fined out what he saw," Miroku finished, and took a breath, "Well what are you all staring at, GO! Get to work."

And with that everyone scattered to do their assigned jobs.

TBC

Lili – We are finally done with chappie 2!

Mia – Tell us what you think…

Bree – in a review!

Lili – p.s It was our B-day recently so a review would be a great gift!


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Assassin 

Description: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best. Not only that but she is a famed thief. Well known as The Taiji she is the best of the best. Working for an unknown benefactor…she works in the dark of night. Miroku is a top special agent and soon to be leading the investigation about her. When Sango is given a new job by her boss, to kill the young special agent, it poses to be a bit of a problem when she realizes she has fallen in love with the dashing young man.

Lili: Hi! Hi! Hi!

Mia: He people, Lili is a little high on caffeine and sugar…she is way to hyper.

Bree:rolls eyes there is an easy solution to her bouncing everywhere. SIT!

Lili:sits and looks offended

Disclaimer: Mia: …insert standard disclaimer here.

Chapter Three

The Chaos of the Case

Sango stretched as she left her apartment, on her way to visit her boss.

"What a beautiful day," Sango sighed, "If only, if only…."

Sango walked down the street and casually stopped in front of what looked like a typical business building, with unusually high security. She walked up to the door and pressed her hand against the press pad and let the Iris Scanner scan her eyes. She waited a moment as the door opened to allow her through. Taking the stairs she walked up to the tenth floor, and walked down the hall to the room at the very end and stopped again in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, she slid her work I.D. through the reader and typed the password into the keyboard next to the I.D reader.

_S-h-i-k-o-n N-o T-a-m-a, _Sango typed into the keyboard, _There we are._

Trotting into the room, Sango sat down in front of a large desk.

"Ah, Sango, my perfect assassin, I happen to have some _terrible_ news for you," a young demon turned his chair around to face Sango, his black hair flowing around him, purple-black eyes filled with anger and mirth.

Sango sat up straighter, startled, "What? What are you talking about, Naraku?"

Naraku grinned evilly, "I am afraid, my dear, that you failed your last mission."

"WHAT, I killed that man that you told me to kill, I got rid of him," Sango yelled, outraged.

"Oh but alas, you have failed. You see this morning you were on the news, the man lived with some grave injuries. Here take a look," Naraku picked up the remote controller, and turned on the news.

**Hello and Welcome to Live 5 News. I am Eri Tanki. Now, we return to the latest on the Taishi Case. Mr. Taishi has awakened from his critical condition state, and will live. His injures have started to heal and he should be out in a month or so. The FBI have started investigation into this case and they say that all citizens should take some extra precautions to stay safe, and that rest assured CSI will catch this criminal.**

Naraku turned of the T.V, and turned to Sango, "I believe you know what happens if you fail a mission, right."

"NO DAMN IT! NARAKU, YOU BASTARD, YOU WOULDN'T DARE," Sango shrieked, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, but Sango, darling, **you** _know_ I would," Naraku said, his wicked smile growing.

Sango's eyes started tearing up. _I will not cry in front of this bastard, I will not cry,_ She thought determined. "Please, Naraku-Sama, you know I would do anything for my brother, please," Sango pleaded.

Naraku's eyes darkened in wicked delight, "Fine, fine Sango, I will have your next assignment soon, but for now, I wish for you to spy on the FBI team that is investigating this case and disrupt them. Remember your record says you died in that horrible accident with the rest of your family, so as far as you know you are Cori Tanaki, not Sango Taijiya. As far as you know you are not Sango Taijiya and if they manage to make the connection to her, you will act as if you lost your memory. _You_ know the drill."

"Yes, yes," Sango said irritated, "I will go. I will also have information on each of the FBI members that are on the team investigating this case."

"Very well, dismissed," Naraku waved her away and turned to look out his giant window.

Sango shot him an evil glare and stormed out of the room.

With Miroku at the hospital

Miroku walked into Mr. Taishi's room and sat down next to Mr. Taishi, checking his little information about the almost victim.

"Mr. Taishi, I am Special Agent Miroku Houshi. I am leading the investigation of your would-be-assassin. I would like to ask you a few questions…if that would be alright," Miroku looked up from his papers and pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"Yes…that is fine," Mr. Taishi nodded, his hazel eyes foggy from the meds, "but please call me Trace (CSI, don't ask)."

Miroku nodded,"First, do you remember how your assassin looked like?"

"Yes," Trace nodded, "She--"

"SHE," Miroku interrupted shocked.

"Yes, she, "Trace continued, his long brown hair, bobbing up and down in its ponytail, "had …long brown hair, pulled up into a pony tail that reached her waist…and she was about, hm… 5' 6", with chocolate brown eyes. When she shot me, she apologized and I remember…I remember tears glistening in her eyes before I blacked out…She had a good figure, strong, with some muscles. And…she seemed really sad about 'killing' me."

Miroku frowned, "She was sad…that is unusual."

"Yes, I know…but it is the truth," Trace said.

"Can you tell me anything else," Miroku asked, "Do you remember anything about her face besides her eyes?"

"No, she was wearing an unusual mask, kind of like a modern day gas mask, except a little more old fashioned," Trace replied.

"Thank you, that is all for now, we will make a computer model of the would-be-assassin, and bring you out model to approve or disprove," Miroku said, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Oh, before you leave, here," Trace handed Miroku a small Petri dish with a bullet in it. "The bullet they pulled out of me during my surgery, they asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you and one of my team members or me will visit you to update you on the case from time to time."

"Thank you."

"No problem, it's my job," Miroku bowed politely and left the hospital.

With Inu-Yasha and Kagome, at the crime scene

Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked up to the crime scene, with cameras and gear in hand. Putting their gear down, the two ignored the cops walking around and got to work immediately. Kagome started snapping pictures of the crime scene and Inu-Yasha took a look around and began to gather evidence, not that there was much.

Walking around, Inu-Yasha spotted a small piece of paper on the floor next to the bed, and picked it up carefully, reading it he smiled.

"Kags," He called, "I've got something here."

Kagome walked over and frowned, "Did you remember to take a picture of where the evidence was before you picked it up?"

"Opps," was Inu-Yasha's guilty response.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "At least you are wearing gloves, just put it back down for a moment and snap a few pictures and then you can tell me what it is."

Inu-Yasha did as she requested and then picked it up again, "This is a note from our dear assassin."

"Hm…maybe if we are lucky we can pull something from this note," Kagome said thoughtfully, "Bag and Tag it."

After about an hour they looked at the little evidence they had gathered.

The note, from next to the bed

The pen the note may have been written with.

Blood from the bed.

The phone from the bedside

The blood soaked sheets, pillows, and mattress

After they had gathered all the visible evidence, Inu-Yasha _politely _convinced the cops to leave the room so Kagome and he could use the ultraviolet lights.

After about 15 minutes of scanning only part of the room Inu-Yasha was about to scream. Kagome however continued.

"I have a better idea," Inu-Yasha said, "You check the window and I will sniff around here and tell you if I find something."

"O.K," Kagome said shrugging. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome a moment rather wide-eyed.

_Kagome has been rather passive today,_ Inu-Yasha fretted, _I wonder if anything's wrong…_ Inu-Yasha shrugged it off and got back to work sniffing along the carpet, like a real dog.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome's voice floated over to him in the silence.

"Yea, what," Inu-Yasha replied lifting his head from the floor.

"Mr. Taishi was attacked last night right?"

"Yes…So what?"

"It…it was raining wasn't it?"

Inu-Yasha let out a groan, "That is right, that means you will find very little evidence in the window…but, look anyway, who knows, maybe we will get lucky."

Kagome shrugged again and went back to scanning the window with her ultraviolet lights and special glasses and Inu-Yasha went back to sniffing around. After another 10 minutes of absolute silence Inu-Yasha, smelt something different near the bed. It wasn't the plastic and metal of the cops. It was a different scent, _not_ one he was familiar with.

_It smelt of gunpowder, rain, salt_, Inu-Yasha frowned, _but what was that last scent it was sweet almost FEMMINE? _Then it hit Inu-Yasha, "Cherry Blossoms!"

"What did you say," Kagome asked, looking at him confused.

"I found something. This scent is different than all the others, it smells of gunpowder, rain, salt and CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

Kagome frowned for a moment, "I think I understand, the gunpowder was from the weapon used to try to kill Mr. Taishi, Rain because it was raining last night, Cherry Blossoms…it must mean our killer is a **female**! But, I don't understand the salt?"

Inu-Yasha frowned, "I believe for some strange reason our killer cried when she 'killed' Mr. Taishi. So this may be DNA evidence!" Inu-Yasha got out his knife and slipped a pair of gloves on. He carefully cut out that section of carpet and dumped into the bag Kagome had waiting.

"So, did you find anything by the window," Inu-Yasha questioned.

"Nope, but I thought we may be able to check the bushes underneath the tree and see if something survived last nights rain," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Great idea," Inu-Yasha said surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised," Kagome growled, "What? Do you think I am stupid? Well do YOU?"

"Of course not Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, smirking, "Now let's go down and poke around in the bushes for a little while." With that Inu-Yasha walked down the stairs and outside with a miffed Kagome following.

With Sesshoumaru and Rin in the forensics lab

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Sesshoumaru-sama! I found something," Rin said bouncing around the lab enthusiastically, "did you find any thing one the hard drives of the victims computers?"

"…no…not yet. What is it that you found? The connection between the victims," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Wow! How did you know," Rin asked, wide-eyed, "Oh well, the only link I have found between all the victims, has to do with the businesses that they have invested in. Most have invested in a business or businesses that have a man named Naraku Masuke as the founder! And when each of them died _he_, Naraku Masuke, got a large sum of money because of their investments. The one's that didn't invest in with him are his rivals in business. And then when they died his sales, etc. went up tremendously."

"I think, "Sesshoumaru started, "that you are definetly on to something." Rin beamed at his praise.

"Hey kids, what do you have for me," Miroku asked, coming into the room.

"Well," said Rin, "Good news or bad news first."

"Bad news first then, good news after that," Miroku said, used to Rin's game.

"Bad news is I got nothing off of the hard drives," Sesshoumaru began.

"Good news is we managed to make a connection with all the victims," Rin finished.

"Well you are right about the good and bad news," Miroku smiled, "But, I have even better news."

"Ohhhh, What! What is the news," Rin demanded, bouncing up and down.

"…no, more Caf-Pow's for you," Sesshoumaru said, taking her extra large Caf-Pow away from her and placing it out of her reach, ignoring her outraged protests.

"Well, I managed to get a description from Trace…err…Mr. Taishi," Miroku corrected himself at their confusion, "here is a copy of his description, try to make a model of her, our assassin, from this information. And yes our Taijiya is a female…what is wrong Sesshoumaru?" At Miroku's usage of the name Taijiya, Sesshoumaru had leaped out of his seat and started furiously typing something into his computer.

"Ah ha, I have got it," Sesshoumaru said, surprising Rin and Miroku.

"Got what," asked Rin and Miroku together.

"There is…was a clan with the last name Taijiya, in an accident five years ago the whole clan was mass murdered. All bodies except two were accounted for. A young girl and a younger boy, today if they are alive, she, Sango Taijiya who was 16, would be 21 and the boy, Kohaku Taijiya who was 11, would be 16," Sesshoumaru reported.

"Do you have a picture of them," Miroku demanded.

"Yes, right here," Sesshoumaru showed Miroku the pictures of the two.

"Look," Miroku exclaimed, "the girl, she matches the description perfectly! That must be our assassin. She must have lived and is using her family's traits to assassin people."

"But," Rin responded, "That still doesn't explain _why_ she is doing it. For fun? For a revenge of sorts? Or perhaps she is being hired or even used!"

"Hmm…well, Sesshoumaru? Do you think you can age this picture five years? You know finish the maturing process, etc.," Miroku asked.

"Yea, give it all about 30 minutes to download the program, and download the picture and then of course the aging process," Sesshoumaru said, starting up the program. Rin watched eagerly over his shoulder, jumping when the phone rang. Going over to the phone, she turned down her music and hit speaker phone, "Talk to me!"

"Hello, Rin," Myouga's voice answered, "I was wondering if you would fax Shippo and me the autopsy reports so we can get familiar with the victims."

"That's 25 reports! I'll just send Jaken, since he is the messenger boy, O.k.?"

"That will be fine Rin. Thank you," Myouga responded.

"No prob! Bye now," Rin answered.

"Bye," finished Myouga.

With Myouga and Shippo at Myouga's house

"Thank you, Jaken! Good bye" Shippo waved excitedly. "Here ya go, Doc," Shippo handed half the pile to the short flea demon. (L/N Myouga is four foot, still short but tall enough, Shippo is 3 foot)

"Well, now all we have to do is go through 23 files. So Shippo, any idea on how we are going to separate the files," questioned Myouga.

"Hmmm….um…ah…OH! I know, why don't we separate them by cause of death, that way we can compare them and any similarities will mean the death was caused by the same person," Shippo replied bouncing up and down.

"Very good," Myouga congratulated, "You know all these cases remind me of a case I participated in, in 197-"

"Doc, shouldn't we start separating the files," Shippo interrupted before Myouga could get into one of his long stories about former cases.

"Of course, of course! Let us begin then."

Thirty minutes later they had the 23 files separated into different piles.

Pile 1 – death through gunshot – 10 files +the almost victim

Pile 2 – death through bleeding to death (Stabbing) – 4 files

Pile 3 – Cause of death, skull fracture, caused by being hit with a blunt object – 6 files

Pile 4 – Cause of death, poison - 3 files

"Well, we do know one thing. No matter how varied the way they were killed, the same person killed all of them because of the notes left at the scene of the crimes," Shippo concluded.

"Very good," Myouga said, impressed.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome at the crime scene outside the house

Inu-Yasha and Kagome had spent the last half of an hour, searching the lawn beneath the window of the room where Mr. Taishi had almost been killed.

"AGHHHHHHHH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Inu-Yasha yelled suddenly, startling Kagome.

"What is the mater _now_ Inu-Yasha," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I can't smell anything to do with the crime scene," Inu-Yasha wined.

Kagome sighed wearily, "well, could it have to do with the fact it rained last night and washed away most traces of anything?"

Inu-Yasha blinked for a moment then nodded, "Of course…I forgot."

Kagome sweatdropped and went back to searching the bushes underneath Mr. Taishi's window, "OH! Inu-Yasha! I am pretty sure I have something here, in between these bushes!"

Inu-Yasha got up from sniffing around in the mud happily and went over to take a look at what Kagome had found.

Preserved in the dirt between the bushes was a square shaped print with wires lying near it. Next to that appeared to be a shoe-print, a knee print and a toe print. The assassin had obviously kneeled here with a laptop, or a suitcase?

Inu-Yasha smiled broadly and started snapping pictures rapidly, while Kagome took out the plaster and put it in the four impressions. Then as soon as it dried she bagged and tagged it as well as the wires, they finished looking around and declared there to be no more evidence, gathered all the bags of evidence and jumped into Inu-Yasha's car and drove back to HQ.

With Miroku at the bullpen (L/N um a bullpen, for those who do not know, is a group of offices, um…imagine a secluded area of the office kind like this , it has walls and everything. Now all you have to do is add some desks and equipment and u have a bullpen)

"Alright then see you in a few minutes," Miroku said, hanging up his office phone. Putting his feet on his desk and tilting his chair back he stared at the ceiling waiting for the rest of his group to show up. Within minutes Sesshoumaru and Rin showed up, laptop and memory stick in their hands, and sat down, Rin on the floor and Sesshoumaru at his desk across the isle from Miroku's. Shortly after them Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked through the elevator doors looking rather triumphant and carrying all the evidence in their arms. They dumped the evidence on their desks and sat down at their desks behind the piles of evidence. (Inu-Yasha's desk is next to Sesshoumaru's desk and Kagome's is across from Inu-Yasha and next to Miroku's) Finally, right after they arrived, Shippo bounced through the elevator doors followed by Myouga, both carrying two piles each of documents and files. Shippo sat next to Rin on the floor and put his two files down in front of him. Myouga sat down in the spare chair putting his files next to Shippo's.

"Good," Miroku said standing, "Now that you are all here, we can go through what we have learned. I will begin." Miroku walked over to Rin and took the memory chip, taking her. He walked over to the T.V between Inu-Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's desks, and plugged into the laptop that Sesshoumaru had hooked up to the T.V, turning on the T.V he picked up the controller and turned to his team, "This girl and her brother were from the Taijiya clan. The clan as most of you know was killed off in a mass slaughter. These two were never found, it is my theory as well as Shesshoumaru's and Rin's that they lived and Sango, the girl, may very well be the assassin. I had Sesshoumaru run the aging program on this picture of her when she was 16, he aged it five years…so, she will look something like this now." Miroku looked at the picture and his eyes widened at the very pretty young woman at the screen, shaking his head, he turned back to his team, "So who wants to go next with any failures or discoveries?"

"Ohhhh, ME ME," Rin bounced up and down on the floor, and jumped up taking the remote from Miroku, who returned to his seat, "I couldn't find much in common with our victims so I looked up their investments and rival business's and found this." Rin clicked the remote and a chart popped up with all the victims' pictures and lines connecting them to a man, "The man is Naraku Masuke, a local businessman. All these victims were either the owners of rival business's or had made investments in his companies."

"Very good," Miroku said looking up from his palm pilot where he had been writing down notes, "Who want to go next?"

"We will go next," said Kagome standing and bringing the evidence bags forward, Inu-Yasha following with his bags. They placed the bags down and Inu-Yasha plugged his memory chip from the camera into the laptop and pictures of the crime scene started flashing across the screen. "Rin, we brought you gifts," Kagome said smiling, "We gathered quite a bit of evidence from the crime scene, seems our killer is getting cocky _and_ sloppy."

Inu-Yasha held up the bags and Kagome narrated.

"This is the note, our assassin left behind; we hope Rin will be able to pull some prints from it. This is the pen we think the note _may_ have been written with; we hope Rin will be able to pull prints from this as well. We collected a sample of the blood from the bed, we are pretty sure it is the almost-victims but it never hurts to double check. We also picked up the phone that the assassin used to call the police to check it for prints. And we gathered the sheets, pillows, and mattress as evidence, also using the blood splatter pattern we will be able to tell what angle the assassin shot from and how tall she would have to be. This is a piece of carpet Inu-Yasha gathered; it caught his attention because of its scent, gunpowder, rain, cherry blossoms and salt. The salt is because he thinks for some strange reason the assassin cried at the scene of the crime, which would prove to be a DNA sample. We also gathered wires from the crime scene to check for prints and DNA. And lastly we gathered a group of prints, this one which we think may be from the bottom of the laptop, this one is a knee print, this is a toe print, and the golden print a foot print."

Miroku's eyes widened, "Very good you two, I am very impressed. So that leaves you two, Shippo and Myouga."

Shippo looked over at Myouga who nodded, bouncing up he gathered the piles and took Inu-Yasha and Kagome's place, "We didn't find much but, we found the assassin sticks to four methods of murdering. Pile one has ten files, plus our almost victim, they all died from a single gunshot wound. Pile two has four files; all these victims were stabbed to death, only one knife wound though. Pile three has six files; all these victims had skull fractures as their cause of death, caused by being hit with a blunt object. Pile four has three files, their cause of death…poison. We are looking for a person with a very physical history, a perfectionist most likely; also she will have a lot of knowledge in plants…which fits a Taijiya family member to a T." Shippo smiled, looking very pleased with himself as he sat down.

"Very good everybody," Miroku said, smiling, "Here are your new assignments, Kagome and Inu-Yasha, I want you two to go interview Trace's, Mr. Taishi's, neighbors. Myouga and Shippo go talk to Tokyo Universities Athletics program, and any Medical teachers about this girl. Rin, you get Sesshoumaru to assist you in the lab while you run all tests you need on our evidence. And, I will go inform the head of our progress, then go show this picture to Trace and if approved, I will go track down this girl and talk to her and 'get to know' her, and here is a picture of her for all of you." With that every one scattered, while across down a certain female assassin sneezed.

TBC…

Lili – well here we are in Germany, six hours ahead of our normal time…wow

Mia – it has been a while since we have been here…but we shouldn't have come during the time the world cup is here…

Bree – decked out in world football cup stuff what are you talking about, GO GERMANY WOOT WOOT

Mia – she has turned into one of those crazed fans! Oh well, we have great shopping here

Lili - looks at chappie I think we dragged it out a little bit…

Mia – oh well…

Bree – GO TEAM

Mia - --; review pleaz


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Assassin 

Description: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best. Not only that but she is a famed thief. Well known as The Taiji she is the best of the best. Working for an unknown benefactor…she works in the dark of night. Miroku is a top special agent and soon to be leading the investigation about her. When Sango is given a new job by her boss, to kill the young special agent, it poses to be a bit of a problem when she realizes she has fallen in love with the dashing young man.

Lili: Hi, guys, another chappie written during our trip…hope u liked the last chapter…

Mia: In case you're wondering Lili and Bree are depressed…Germany lost their game to Italy…and aren't going to win the World Cup.

Bree: in a corner with a depression cloud above her head

Lili: TOTALLY SUX! We are of course the best…but, our team was a little off…oh well we WILL win the 2010 Soccer (football) Cup!

Mia: Rolls Eyes I don't see the big deal about all of this but hey, what ever….moving on to the story, Disclaimer: How many times do we have to do this stupid thing?

Chapter Four

The Case Proceeds

Sango paced back and forth in Naraku's office. He had summoned her to his office to talk to her about something important, but when Sango had showed he was no where in sight. After about 30 minutes Naraku entered the room as if he was right on time, ignoring the evil looks Sango was throwing him, he sat down in his chair and finally faced her.

"Well, then," Naraku said, "Kikyo, our lovely little spy at CSI, has told us which team is on the case, and how far they have progressed. You cannot approach them looking like you do, so I got Kikyo to use her Miko powers to create some disguises. Here is a stack of your files for each disguise and the accessories you will have to where for the disguise to work. And here is a file on each of the team members on the case. Review them and learn what you can. Furthermore, I have picked you're next victim, and to make the game more fun, I am going to send the head of the CSI team, Miroku, a note telling him who the victim is and the date he will be killed. Your mission is to kill him, with the added defenses to prove to me, you still are useful and to prevent me from doing away with Kohaku."

Sango nodded and accepted the last package, the info on the next target, to her now large pile, slipping them all into a bag she had brought with her; she walked out the door without another word.

Sango made it to her house in less than 15 minutes and locked her doors and headed towards her office, which was located under her bed, in the hidden basement of her house. She stored all her weapons down there and any files she needed. Sitting down in the center of the room she dumped out the files and packages. Looking at the large piles she sighed and got to work.

With Kagome and Inu-Yasha back in Trace's neighborhood, interviewing the neighbors

"No you didn't see anyone thanks."

"No, nobody was at Trace's house, you're sure? OK, OK, Chill I believe you."

"Are you sure you didn't see anything unusual, something out of place?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO SOME DAMNED CSI AGENTS!"

"Ok, then, thanks for your help."

"HEY HAG, DON'T YELL AT ME-AHHHHH, STOP THROWING THINGS. I AM GONE!"

10 minutes later.

"So what did you get," asked Inu-Yasha, rubbing several lumps on his head.

"Nothing," Kagome said, sighing, "Nobody saw anything at all."

"Um, excuse me, Young man, Miss? You are looking for witnesses in regards to last nights assassination attempt," An elderly woman with an eye-patch on, trotted up to them a few dogs following her.

"Yes," Kagome said, eyes lighting up hopefully, "did you see something?"

"Why, yes," The woman sounded happy to of any use, "I am Kaede. I was out walking my dogs last night, because they wouldn't stop barking and they dragged me down by Mr. Taishi's home. And on our way back I say a young woman dressed in black dumping something into a trashcan a few doors down as soon as she left, I took one of the bags I use when I walk my dogs, to clean up after them, and picked up these out of the trashcan."

The lady held out two bags, one containing a gun, and the other a pair of gloves with some blood on them.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in shock, he leaped forward and hugged the elderly lady, "THANK YOU, Kami-Sama, THANK YOU!"

Kagome smiled, "We are going to need to bring down to our headquarters to ask you a few more questions, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course not my dear, I will come with you as soon as put my dogs away," Kaede said smiling kindly.

Sango flipped through her disguises, making a face at the accessories that held the spells to make her DNA and fingerprints change while she was wearing them. _Leave it up to Kikyo to make all the accessories so…so Cutesy, all of these have flowers and hearts and such…_Sango mused to herself. Going through the files she read some of the people she was going to become.

Anna Cotage – a transfer student from South Carolina, half Japanese, 19, works part time at the Black Midnight Club.

Sora Michels – a Japanese business woman, 23, works for Masuke Corps

Nina Flowers – a Japanese and German ,22, a florist

And so on.

Sango sighed, why couldn't there ever be any interesting disguises.

With Shippo at Tokyo University's Athletic Department

Shippo was at the sports department at a meeting of all the couches and athletic teachers and was explaining how they were looking for a girl and wanted to know if the description and picture reminded any of them of any one they had taught.

"-and so the girl we are looking for is a perfectionist, a total sports freak, and most likely a prodigy. Here is how we think she looks now," Shippo finished of his description of their assassin by holding up the picture.

He was met by silence for a few minutes before a teacher in the back stood up.

"Hi, I am Coach Kashi, and I remember teaching a student who matches your description perfectly except, her name wasn't Sango Taijiya, it was Cori Tanaki."

Sango opened the case containing the CSI team members and picked up the first one.

Name: Special Agent Miroku Houshi

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hair: Black hair, always in a dragon tail (M/N SHORT pony tail).

Eyes: Deep Purple eyes

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 178 lbs.

Personality: A bit of a pervert. Hard work ethic. From a long line of monks and priests. Has some spiritual powers.

Position on the team: Leader, expert in Criminology, and spiritual Techniques.

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – Best friend

Kagome – her Brother figure

Sesshoumaru – friend…

Rin – like his little sister

Myoga – an old family friend

Shippo – like a little brother

Sango raised an eyebrow as his picture fell out of the folder. _Not bad looking at all, _Sango thought with a smile.

With Myouga at Tokyo's Medical Department

"So, do any of you recognize this young lady?" Myouga was finishing up his lecture by showing the picture.

"Hmm, I do," Said one of the professors, "Hi, I am Professor Blossom." The woman walked toward Myouga, "I remember teaching her a few years ago, but I never did learn her name."

Myouga nodded, "In that case please come with us to HQ."

Sango opened the next file.

Name: Special Agent Inu-Yasha Youki

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Hair: Silver-White hair, long almost waist length

Eyes: Golden eyes

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Personality: Has a bad temper. Is a half – demon. He has some special techniques he uses.

Position on the team: Second in Command. The expert on fighting skills.

Relationship to other team members:

Miroku – Best friend

Kagome – really like one another but, not in a relationship yet

Sesshoumaru – brother

Rin – like his little sister

Myoga – an old family friend

Shippo – like a son

Sango raised an eyebrow at his picture and shrugged and moved on to the next file.

Name: Special Agent Kagome Higurashi

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hair: Black hair about shoulder length.

Eyes: Brown eyes

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Personality: A sweet girl. Hard work ethic. From a long line of miko's. Has some spiritual powers.

Position on the team: 3rd in command. Expert on Purification of demons and bargaining with criminals.

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – almost boyfriend

Miroku – her Brother figure

Sesshoumaru – friend…

Rin – her little sister

Myoga – a friend

Shippo – like her son

_Interesting I like her from what I have read_… thought Sango.

With Rin and Sesshoumaru in the lab

Rin and Sesshoumaru were running all the tests on all the evidence.

"There is nothing on the note," said Rin frowning, "No DNA, no finger prints. NOTHING."

"There is nothing on the pen," called Sesshoumaru, "No DNA, Prints or anything."

"The blood on the sheets, pillows, and mattress," began Rin, "matches the almost victim."

"I have the angle the assassin shot from," Sesshoumaru said, "she is between 5' 5" and 5' 8". That matches our suspect."

"YES! YES, YES, YES!" Rin shouted out, bouncing up and down, "I HAVE GATHERED ENOUGH DNA TO MAKE A COMPARISON! I managed to get a DNA sample from the carpet piece."

"I got prints from the wires," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I got nothing on the laptop bottom," Rin complained.

"I have nothing on the knee print," Sesshoumaru said, "or the toe print."

"I have something on the shoe print," Rin said, "It is a 7 ½ shoe, a woman's boot."

Sango opened another file.

Name: Special Agent Sesshoumaru Youki

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Hair: Silver white hair, long, below the waist

Eyes: Golden eyes

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Personality: A serious guy. Doesn't talk that much. A full demon.

Position on the team: Forensics. Criminal physiology and computer technology.

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – little brother

Kagome – …friend

Miroku – leader

Rin – kinda girl friend

Myoga – an old family friend

Shippo – annoying pest

Rolling her eyes at the picture of the demon, Sango moved on to her next file.

Name: Special Agent Rin Higurashi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Black, short

Eyes: Brown eyes

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 110bs.

Personality: A cheerful, happy girl. Loves Sesshoumaru. Youngest member on the team. Best at what she does.

Position on the team: Forensics. Main Forensic scientist.

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – friend

Kagome – sister

Miroku – leader

Sesshoumaru – almost boyfriend

Myoga – an old family friend

Shippo – friend

Sango smiled at the picture of the girl, _cute._

With Miroku at the bullpen

Miroku walked up the stairs to the Directors office. Knocking on the door he walked in and gave his report to Inu-Taishi. After gaining approval from Inu-Taishi he went straight to the hospital. Flirting with a few nurses, he ended up going into Trace's Hospital room with two burning and stinging red checks. After gaining approval on the picture with Trace, Miroku headed back to HQ and sat at his desk. Running the picture through all known civilians in the area he sat back and waited.

Sango opened up the last two files.

Name: Special Agent Myouga

Age: 62

Gender: male

Hair: white

Eyes: Brown eyes

Height: 4' 4"

Weight: 110bs.

Personality: A short man. Very forgetful, and talks on and on about old cases. Demon.

Position on the team: Forensic Medic. Coroner

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – family friend

Kagome – family friend

Miroku – leader

Sesshoumaru – family friend

Rin – family friend

Shippo – assistant

Looking at the picture she almost laughed at his height. Then she opened the last file.

Name: Special Agent Shippo

Age: 18

Gender: male

Hair: brown, short

Eyes: Brown eyes

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 130bs.

Personality: A cheerful, happy boy. Loves his job and Kagome. Other youngest team. Hard and determined worker.

Position on the team: Forensics. Assistant forensic Medic.

Relationship to other team members:

Inu-Yasha – father figure

Kagome – mother figure

Miroku – leader

Sesshoumaru – scary forensic scientist who Rin adores

Myoga – boss, and grandfather figure

Rin – Best friend

Sango smiled at the little demon, not much taller then Shippo.

The whole FBI team back at the Bullpen

Miroku stretched as he saw the last of his team making there way from the elevator and sitting down. "So what have you guys got for me in exchange for what I have for you?" Miroku asked as he stood up at his desk. Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood, motioning to an elderly woman wearing a FBI visitor's ID.

"Well," Kagome said excitedly, "I-we have found a witness and TWO more pieces of majorly important evidence."

Inu-Yasha smirked, pointing at the elderly woman, said "This is Kaede-domo. She is our witness, she was walking her many dogs (and I mean many) last night and saw our young assassin dumping these, picked up the items using her plastic bags for the dogs, and brought them home."

"We bagged and tagged them," Kagome said, holding the two bags up for everyone to see, "Here is the almost murder weapon, and these are the gloves she wore will she was at Trace's house."

"Very good, you two," Miroku said, smiling broadly, they were getting closer and closer to catching their assassin, "Next?"

Shippo stood up, "Myouga and I split the two assignments you gave us, I went to the Tokyo University Sports department and got a Coach who coached our assassin. I took his statement, and got the name our assassin's using. I bought Coach Kashi in for questioning as well."

Miroku took the statement from Shippo, then it registered what he had said, "_YOU_ GOT HER NAME?"

"Yes," Shippo said, looking _very_ pleased with himself, "Her name is Cori Tanaki."

Miroku paused the program he was using to figure out who there assassin was now. He typed in her name under known information and let it run again. Within 30 seconds the program dinged, the positive match sign flashing across the screen. "I'll get to that later, VERY good, Shippo," Miroku assured them, "Whose next?"

Myouga stood, "This is Professor Blossom, she remembers teaching Ms. Tanaki but didn't remember her name, I though someone else who is used to taking statements should take her statement." Myouga sat down without another word.

"Very good," Miroku repeated himself, "Next."

Rin and Sesshoumaru stood up holding up their results. "I have gathered enough DNA evidence for a comparison," Rin said, "But, I'll need something to compare it too, to get anything from it. Also I got our assassin's shoe size, she was wearing a 7 ½ boot, but the blood matched only the almost victim. I also got nothing from the note or laptop bottom."

"I got nothing on the pen, but I got the height of our assassin by the angle she shot at, she was between 5' 5" and 5' 8", that matches our suspect. I also gathered partials from the wires, and I am running them through the database right now. But I got nothing from the toe and knee prints," Sesshoumaru reported.

"Very, very good, all of you," Miroku began, "I am extremely impressed. I got our picture approved by Trace. And also located our suspect. I have where she lives and her picture matches our processed picture of a younger Sango Taijiya. Now your new assignments…starting tomorrow of course. Inu-Yasha and Kagome, you both need to interview our three witnesses/teachers. Myouga and Shippo please inform Trace how everything is going…case wise. Rin and Sesshoumaru, you guys need to run the new evidence, and compare all DNA samples to one another. Also here is a disk with our assassin's record on it, read through it, her history and it has her finger prints on it. Run the comparison with those. And as for me, well I will be getting to know our suspect."

"What the hell, you're making us work on a Saturday," Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Yes, and you will work everyday, UNTIL, we arrest someone for the murder of 23 people and the attempted murder of Trace," Miroku retorted.

TBC…

Lili – good yes no, tell us in a review

Bree – WE GOT THIRD PLACE! Stupid Italians and frenchies.

Mia – I am a frenchie remember dear sister, I took french…

Bree – opps sry, forgot how much u like french and italian stuffs…

Lili - --; review pleaz


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Assassin 

Description: Sango is a young assassin and one of the best. Not only that but she is a famed thief. Well known as The Taiji she is the best of the best. Working for an unknown benefactor…she works in the dark of night. Miroku is a top special agent and soon to be leading the investigation about her. When Sango is given a new job by her boss, to kill the young special agent, it poses to be a bit of a problem when she realizes she has fallen in love with the dashing young man.

Lili: and yet another chappie, summer rocks, lots of free time.

Mia: we wont have much free time when we get home though…

Bree: A water pipe broke in our house, and our mom is painting our rooms white! Lili is ticked because she liked her room dark blue, but now it may be black, red and gold likes she has been wanting, and we JUST painted my room green T.T…Mia's room was the only room in the house not damaged.

Lili: not that it matters, oh well…so um we are looking for a Beta Reader currently to read our stories before we post them, preferably someone who gets online almost everyday, like we do, and also it would help if u are a fast reader, check our profile for the email address' at the VERY BOTTOM!

Mia: moving on to the story, here is the

DISCLAIMER: (Lili's gonna do it)

Lili: …like hell I will, we now own INUYASHA WOOT WOOT

Rumiko Takahashi: comes in armed with expensive lawyers AHEM

Lili: …Opps? Um well, thing is I don't really own Inu Yasha especially not with their creator standing there with highly paid lawyers…

R.T: thought so leaves

Lili: few --;

Chapter Four

The Mystery Remains

Saturday morning, Sango looked at the final package that she had yet to open. Her next target and information about him or her was in there. Sighing she opened it. Looking at the picture she read her next victims name and some information on him.

Hojo Kansake (A/N we made this up because we didn't know his last name)

A young man who has made it big in the same business as Naraku at only 21. We have left a note in Miroku Houshi's mailbox at FBI HQ, saying that you will assassinate him on November 30th at Midnight, two days from tomorrow. (A/N Today is the 27th in the story) Your job will to be to kill him, in any way you wish, while avoiding obstacles, and leaving no trace of yourself.

Sango made a face at the information packet as she mused, _jeez, it is almost as if Naraku doesn't want me to succeed, he is mad at me, if he is making this so hard for me and at midnight that is so cliqued._ Flipping through the packet she found a floor plan of the entire expanse of Hojo's property. _Well that makes things slightly easier_, Sango thought to herself. Finally after about 10 minutes Sango had decided the best route into and through the house, what weapon she was going to use and that she would use one of the disguises to through off the FBI team members that were sure to be there.

She went back and flipped through the disguises again. H_mm…this one will suit Kaui Hakura, 23, a dojo instructor from Kyoto, long brown hair, and brown eyes. This should really confuse them, _thought Sango. She went ahead and packed the bag she would bring with her, slipped in the notebook (computer type) for hacking any security systems, a sword (so when she killed Hojo it would totally through off the investigation), and gloves. She laid out her Slayer uniform and put the hidden dagger that went around her right wrist under the uniform next to the uniform.

Then she sat and tried to figure out if there was anything she was missing, she was interrupted from her musings when the doorbell rang upstairs. Leaving the hidden basement, she quickly put everything back to there appropriate spots. Checking out the window, she saw the lead from the FBI team that was trying to solve the case, _um what was his name again…MIROKU! Oh yeah…_ Sango came up with a brilliant idea rushing silently to her bathroom she ran the shower and hopped in, waiting a moment she heard the doorbell ring, she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and rapped it around herself, the towel ended above her knees, securing it, she rushed to the door pretending to have just heard it. Opening the door, she was met with the shocked eyes of Miroku.

With Miroku outside Sango's house

Miroku knocked on Cori Tanaki's door and waited a few minutes before his patience ran out and he knocked again. This time he was answered with the pounding of feet on hardwood flooring and the door swung open to reveal a young woman with a towel rapped around her waist, she had obviously been in the shower when he had rang. She was dripping wet, and her brown hair looked almost black. The towel was clinging to her body, making it even more obvious that she had definetly been in the shower. His eyes traced her body from top to bottom, lingering along the way in a few places. When Miroku's eyes met hers again he saw her face had gone very red.

"Do you need something," she demanded.

Miroku turned red and then managed to stutter out, "um…No…I-I mean yes, um…"

Sango/Cori had an evil look in her eyes, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Miroku finally got himself together and rid himself of the extremely hentai thoughts, "I am Special Agent Miroku Houshi, F.B.I. I would like to ask you a few questions about the past 23 murders and Thursday's attempted murder, if you don't mind, Tanaki-San."

"Um, sure," Cori said, stepping to the side to let him in and guided him into the living room, "Please, call me Cori, you don't have to be so formal, Agent Houshi. Now could you sit there for a moment and let me go change."

Miroku nodded, "O.K. but please as you said you don't have to be so formal, please call me Miroku." Cori nodded and walked off, hips swaying tantalizingly. Miroku's eyes stayed glued to her until she left the room, _damn she is hot._ Miroku, after he was sure she had left the living room, walked around looking at the ground floor. Everything looked surprisingly normal, and unbelievably clean. The living room was a traditional Japanese room, with the cushions and low tables and such, the walls red. The color theme was obviously red, black and gold. Miroku wandered across the bamboo floor through the door into the kitchen and stumbled dizzily.

The kitchen was a sharp contrast compared to the living room. It was black and white. The walls where a sharp clean white, while the floor was black marble. Miroku almost crashed into a while table along the wall that was hard to see. He steadied the black vase that was on it saving the white roses from a deadly fall. The green in the stems was the only color in the room. The counters where black marble on white cabinets and drawers. Along the wall there where more white cabinets. Miroku decided to leave the room, he couldn't tell where anything was because of all the black and white. He went back through the door into the living room.

Walking back through the living room he went back to the entry way and looked up the stairs, she wasn't coming down the stairs so he decided to search the left side of the downstairs. He walked down the hallway on the left side of the house poking his head into the first two rooms which turned out to be a laundry room and a bathroom. He made it to the room at the end of the hall and froze as Cori came out of the room.

"What are you doing," she asked when she saw him.

"Um…looking for the bathroom," he recovered.

Cori raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door next to Miroku on the left, "The bathroom is right there."

Nodding Miroku entered the forest green bathroom, _that was to close!_

Inu-Yasha and Kagome in the interrogation room

"SATURDAY! He makes us work on a freakin' SATURDAY! It is so stupid," Inu-Yasha fumed outside of the interrogation room, "It is so stupid!"

"Like you had such important plans," Kagome said, rolling her eyes at Inu-Yasha's antics.

"The Best of Jackass is on


	6. Authors Note:: Message to my Readers

My dear readers,

I know for a while I thought I could keep updating stories on a regular basis, but I'll be quite honest, I just don't have the time at the current phase in my life. I'm working on writing an actual novel, and I'm hoping to get it published in the future, not only that but I am a Junior in college, and am doing Culinary Arts: Baking and Pastries, a different major than I originally started out with, but one that I absolutely adore. So between school, my biggest passion in the world: Cosplay, all my paid commissions and the fact I'm in a full on relationship that I devote a lot of my time, I just don't have the drive or motivation or time for most of these longer stories. I promise to hang on to them, but they likely won't be finished until I have the time to sit and write, and work out plot kinks and issues with the characters. And that could be a while.

However feel free to continue to pm on this site, or if you like, contact me on one of the other sites I'm on. I am destructivedoll on both Tumblr and deviant Art.

I will continue to post various one-shots, but longer stores… well for now it seems I'll have to be giving up on them.

-DancingSilverWolf

Also, notably I will be changing my username soon, I've been dancingsilverwolf since my middle school years, and it's a name that had meaning to me back then, but I've moved on from that user name, and after a bit of contemplation, I've decided to use the username that I use on virtually every website I'm on: DestructiveDoll.


End file.
